Story of the Elihu
by Demonicsis
Summary: honestly this is a mythology project that just spiraled out of control because of my over active imagination


**this started off as a project for my mythology class and kinda spiraled out of control with my over active imagination please review i would love some feed back ^_^**

This is the story of the world called Elihu. First there was nothing but the Song and the song was light and life but the song was sad for there was no one to sing it. So the Song sang out and a vast sea appeared. And for a time the song was happy, but soon the song grew sad for the sea could not truly sing so in frustration the song sang out again and from this song all sea life was created and once again the song was happy, it was most happy in the company of the whales for out of all sea life the whales sang most beautifully, but soon the song grew sad once again one of the whales noticed and sang out to the Song "oh glorious one please do not be sad take from me what you will and be happy" so Song took the whale thanking her for her kindness and the song transformed the whale into the Goddess of the Seas, Akova, and for several centuries they were happy and they sang together and from their song the great island rose from the sea and as the island rose millions of sea creatures were caught up on it, few made it back to the ocean those that didn't did not parish for they were changed by the singing of Akova and The Song. Among these new animals two were above all others, the wolfs and the birds, for they were both great singers. After a time Akova fell into a deep depression when the song noticed she told Akova to sing the feelings in her heart, so Akova sang out "oh Glorious one I'm lonely I long for a companion of my own" so unknown to Akova song set out to find her a mate. Song came upon a serpent that hissed and shook its rattle. Song liking its feistiness transformed the snake into Mortess. Song then told him his purpose was to be the mate of Akova, Mortess being sly and deceitful agreed to meet Akova while planning to kill her and take over land and sea, when Mortess was presented to Akova he was charm itself, he slithered close and hissed sweet things to Akova lulling her into a calm state when Mortess felt she was at her most defenseless he lunged out with his fangs, seeing this the Song formed a whip out of sea water and foam for Akova using this whip she subdued Mortess. Song forged fiery shackles to imprison him then banished him to the farthest corner of the world and from that moment it was called the Plain of Eternal Silence it was a place of pain and suffering its gates was un-melt-able and unbreakable ice guarded by a seven headed dragon. Mortess freed himself from the shackles but saved the flames swearing he would have his revenge and would be freed from the plains, song sang to him "no son you shall remain in this place for all eternity and rule of the dead be happy that I do not have the heart to unmake you" once again Akova was depressed and again asked the song for a companion fearing what might happen she was about to refuse when they heard the songs of a wolf and a bird. Song sang "my daughter if you want a companion you shall have one of your own choosing" then song went to the wolf and bird and asked them if they would change when they gave their consent the song transformed them. First was the wolf who became the God of the Land Terran, Then the bird who became the God of the Sky Ciel. Before Terran could go to meet Akova a serpent approached him and in its coils it held two swords of flames and molten earth and the serpent spoke to Terran it told him that he was a servant of his brother Mortess that was currently held prisoner by Akova who had tricked him so that she could take over the land. Terran was furious he took the two swords and ran to Akova immediately they began to fight and from this fight they created all other lands in the world. The two battled for a full day and night and the world shook from their fiercest. Akova sang out a song of confusion to Terran when he responded Akova sang back about Mortess's evil desires and how he had tried to kill her. As the fighting stopped Terran felt horrible guilt and promised to stay away from her. As he departed Ciel launched himself into the air over Akova's and Terran's domain, creating the sky as he went. His labor done he flew over the sea in a great dance of dives and swoops. So enchanted by Ciel's dance Akova began to sing a song of love to him. Immediately Ciel responded to Akova's song and from their union came forth their children, the twins Luna the moon and Pyros the sun, Sirius the stars, lastly came their youngest children the children of the sea the mermaids, and the children of the sky the harpies. Terran witnessed this union and felt alone ignoring the songs call he seeked out his old pack and sung to them not in any new songs but the songs of the pack. A female wolf stepped forward she stood up on her hind legs and sung with Terran, as they sang the she wolf began to change until she stood before Terran as his equal and uttered her name Taica and from their union came Safra the goddess of harvest then their younger children, the first children of the land and so from that day Taica became the mother of all. With all her children happy, with the exception of Mortess, Song prepared to sleep. Before drifting off Song gave them one rule "do not speak, to speak is to lie and I will not have it from my children" with that Song fell into a deep slumber never to be awaken unless her one rule was broken by all.


End file.
